


The 1991's and the year when we met him

by U_n_k_n_o_W_n



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_n_k_n_o_W_n/pseuds/U_n_k_n_o_W_n
Summary: Dopo un ultimo abbracciò alla madre che aveva gli occhi leggermente velati dal pianto, corse dai gemelli pel di carota che lo chiamarono più volte. Poi sparì sul treno che partì poco dopo con dei fischi e, quando aveva lasciato la stazione, si lasciò dietro solo fumo ed una madre che aveva capito che ormai il proprio figlio stava crescendo.





	

31 ottobre 1981.

 

Appena fu abbastanza vicino alla strada, si buttò dalla sua scopa che si schiantò contro il palazzo che aveva a pochi centimetri di distanza e quando i suoi piedi toccarono terra cominciò a correre come un forsennato, quasi sbattendo contro un palo mentre girava l'angolo. Alexander non aveva mai corso così veloce in tutta la sua vita tanto che non sentiva nemmeno il rumore che i suoi passi producevano. Passa ogni casa una dietro l'altra e Godric's Hollow non gli era mai sembrato così grande.

« VOLDEMORT! » urlò vedendo finalmente la casa dei suoi amici. Strinse la bacchetta così forte che le nocche gli diventarono bianche. Saltò il muretto che circondava la casa ed entrò dentro spingendo la porta già semi aperta, facendola sbattere con violenza contro il muro. « VOLDEMORT! » urlò di nuovo guardandosi velocemente attorno e non vedendo nessuno.

« ALEX! » la voce di James arrivò da sopra ed Alex ebbe un tuffo al cuore: era arrivato in tempo, James, Lily ed Harry erano vivi! Salì le scale e quando arrivò in cima vi trovò James che puntava la bacchetta contro Voldemort, che faceva lo stesso. « Alex, stupido, scappa! »

« No! »

« Bene bene, vedo che qui abbiamo un altro ospite » sorrise l'Oscuro Signore, tranquillo come sempre. « Qua c'è proprio da dire quattro piccioni con una fava, eh? » ridacchiò con quella sua voce serpentina che dava sui nervi a tutti, soprattutto ad Alex che lo stava uccidendo con lo sguardo.

« James, prendi Lily ed Harry e scappate, lo tengo occupato io » fece un passo laterale alzando leggermente la bacchetta così che fosse in direzione del collo. Voldemort ghignò.

« Oh, ma che coraggioso! Saresti dovuto finire in Grifondoro, sai? »

« Tutti possono essere coraggiosi. »

« Alex, prendi tu Lily ed Harry e salvali, lo tengo occupato io » prima che il ragazzo potesse replicare, James lo precedette. « Sei più giovane di me ed in più sei fidanzato, non vorrai mica lasciare Anne da sola, no? » sorrise ed il Corvonero fu quasi scioccato da quel gesto, ma in fondo lui era James Potter, poteva sorridere anche di fronte alla morte.

« Sono solo un anno più piccolo e poi tu sei sposato e con un figlio, James! »

« Non essere così testardo in questo momento...! »

il ragazzo avrebbe davvero tanto voluto replicare ma non lo fece, piuttosto si mise davanti a lui e lo spinse colpendo poi il loro nemico con uno _stupeficium_ che venne prontamente bloccato. « Stupido Thorne... »

« Interessante » Voldemort bloccò un altro attacco del ragazzo che non sembrava affatto impaurito da lui, tutto il contrario. « Sei forte ma... » bloccò un altro colpo, poi lo colpì lui con la maledizione Cruciatus ed Alexander urlò di dolore, sentendo mille pugnali trafiggersi nel suo petto.

« Alex! » James colpì il rettilofilo che si bloccò subito per esso. Thorne si accasciò contro il muro col respiro pesante.

« Tu...! Avada Kedavra! »

« NO! »

James Potter venne colpito dall'Anatema che uccide e in quello stesso istante cadde al suolo privo di vita, mentre la sua bacchetta gli volava di mano ed i suoi occhi si spegnevano di quella luce che lui, e lui soltanto, sapeva avere. Il ragazzo rimase a guardare il corpo dell'amico con gli occhi sbarrati, poi si voltò verso Voldemort mentre si rialzava e gli puntava la bacchetta contro, pronto ad ucciderlo ma il Signore Oscuro lo precedette ed Alexander Thorne cadde a terra a fianco del suo amico, facendogli compagnia nel suo ultimo viaggio.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Questa non è la mia prima storia ma lo è nel fandom di Harry Potter e qui, su AO3. La storia l'ho già pubblicata su EFP e adesso lo faccio qui, ma non per renderla più famosa ^^' ma per cominciare ad usare questo stupendo sito che, comunque, uso da poco.  
> Ovviamente spero che questo mini prologo possa piacervi ^^


End file.
